youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Slazo
Michael Kucharski (born: ), better known online as Slazo, is an Australian YouTuber from Canberra who got popular from his commentary videos consisting of jokingly criticizing Instagram pages, other YouTubers and, in the past, readings of popular subreddits. History Slazo joined YouTube on April 1, 2013, and uploaded his first montage parodies video on December 18, 2014, titled Harry Potter and the MLG Stoner (MLG Harry Potter) until he uploaded his last montage parodies, titled MLG Elf and uploaded Keemstar Anime Opening on May 10, 2016. 11 days later, he uploaded his first commentary video about RiceGum, titled RICEGUM HAS TO BE STOPPED. After that, he only produced commentary videos. Controversy Sexual Abuse Allegations On June 10, 2019, Slazo's ex-girlfriend, Chey, published a TwitLonger accompanied with screenshots in which she accused Slazo of being controlling, manipulative, sexually abusive and of having raped her. The next day, June 11, Keemstar covered the situation on DramaAlert, showing a DM between him and Slazo who explained that there was more to the story but wanted to take his time in covering all the accusations. Following the DramaAlert, a second TwitLonger was released accusing Slazo of lying to Keemstar and intimidating her in a recent meetup. On June 27, 2019, after seeking professional legal advice and mental health counselling, Slazo published a video providing proof that Chey had taken incriminating DMs out of context, and that she had lied about several of her own statements such as her having no prior partner before Slazo. He also provided context for the DM screenshots Chey used which, although demonstrated Slazo's inept social skills and disregard for sensitive subjects, showed that much of what was provided as evidence of sexual assault was actually consensual between the two parties. Further evidence to the falseness of the accusations came in the form of leaked DMs from Slazo's ex and accuser, showing her to have conspired the accusations at least several weeks before they had come out, and even showed her acknowledging that the accusations were fake.needed Aftermath When the accusations first came out, many YouTubers, such as ImAllexx and SootHouse Wilbur, took steps to separate themselves from Slazo over Twitter. In the wake of the accusations being disproved, very few YouTubers apologised in part, or in full, and popular YouTubers, such as ImAllexx, King Anii, and Weesterner doubled down on their stance, using the admission from Slazo being a bad partner to justify their decision in distancing themselves from him. Further leaked DMs obtained and published by YouTuber, Turkey Tom, indicated that some YouTubers conspired with the accuser to remove Slazo from the commentary community. The motive to this is currently unknown. Slazo himself stated that he was currently taking a break from YouTube in order to tend to his own mental health. He also stated that he was seeing a professional. On September 8, 2019, he returned with a video titled "I Put Bread on the Ground to Create an Earth Sandwich," his first video since his response to the allegations, over two months later. In the video, he says, "I feel like that whole break with that controversy and all that, while it sucked, while it was awful, in a way, in a silver lining kind of way, it gave me the step back from YouTube that I needed to re-assess what I wanted to do." Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers